I'll Stand By You
by klaineisendgame11
Summary: The government is giving up on the Titans. They cause to much Damage. So they are putting a stop to them. But is a really the Government? Or something else? With the whole world chasing after them, where can they go? Pairings eventually! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

**Im back...This idea has been in my head for awhile now...so i just decided to write it down.**

* * *

Six teens were in the living room of Titans Tower. Beast Boy, the green skinned shapeshifter. Terra -Who had just recently gotten her memory back and rejoined the Titans- was on the couch next to Beast Boy. The metal teen known as Cyborg was in the Kitchen, cooking -After many complaints from Beast Boy- Steak. The Traffic Light Leader, Robin, was talking to Starfire at the Table. That brings us to the Alien Princess, Starfire. Well you all should know what she was doing. And Lastly, we have Raven. She was sitting, with her legs crossed, on the couch. Though she wasn't watching Tv, like Terra and Beast Boy. She was reading. She had recently gotten a new book and was silently reading to herself.

Beasy Boy was flipping through the channels slowly, while trying to flirt with Terra at the the same time. You could only hear about 4 words from each show.

-"So what does it-"

-"What in the world are-"

-"You killed her!-"

-"911 what is your-"

-"The Teen Titans-"

-"NANANANANA BATMAN!-"

-"Get over here!-"

"Wait go back, that could be important" Robin said, standing up from his seat on the table, and walking over to the couch. Starfire followed.

"Why do you wanna watch Batman!?" Beast Boy asked, going back to Batman.

Raven just stole the Remote and went back another channel, Which was the Channel 14 News. Cyborg had stopped cooking and walked over to the couch where all the other Titans were watching Tv.

The Screen was split and two woman were talking to each other. The blonde lady spoke first.

"But they are heros! They save us every day!" She started.

"Yes but we have police for that! And there battles cause over one million dollars worth of damage every single month!" That was the Asian lady.

The blonde spoke again: "Yes but they keep our people safe..."

"Well they cant do that forever. And when one of the superpowered ones powers hurt someone, The city is going to be blamed for it. We should just get ride of them while we have the chance"

"...We cant...we need them." The blonde lady said sadly.

"No we dont. Its already done, I've talked to President Obama (YEAH!) and he and all the rest of the earth's rulers are ordering all Superpowered Teens to either turn themeselves in to the police or face the Consequesces."

The Blonde lady shook her head with disbelief, but slowly continued.

"What about Robin, Cyborg, Speedy, and the others without powers?" She asked.

"They are all ordered to become normal people. No Tower. No Gagets. If they fail to obey these rules, or try to help there friends in anyway, they will placed under ar-"

Thats all the they could take. Robin had turned off the Tv. Why had the City gone against them? Why where they forced to give up there superhero ways?

Beast Boy turned and looked at Robin with a look of sheer disbelief on his face.

"Dude...What are we gonna do"

Robin pulled out his comunicater and opened it up. His face soon appeared on every Titan in the world's Comunicater.

"Calling all Titans, Report to the safe house in Madagascar. Dont tell anyone where your leaving, and dont leave any traces to where your going. We'll meet you there. Titans go!" Then he shut it.

He turned to his team, and looked at the changling.

"Beast Boy, Were gonna break the law."

* * *

**So good, Bad, Blah, terrible? What? Should I continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Snow day today!:)) So i thought i would update:)**

-

-

-

When the Titans arrived in Madagascar they hide the T-Ship in the jungle so no one in a plane or helicopter could spot them. From the looks of it, no other Titans had arrived yet. So they walked into the jungle and looked for the Safe house. Beast Boy lead the way, since he found it last time with the BrotherHood Of Evil.

After 2 hours of walking they finally found it. Beast Boy moved the bushes out of the way and there was the big metal door, with a giant 'T' on the front. Robin walked up to the door and pressed in a code. Therefore the door slid open and all six of the Titans walked in the room. But they found that they wern't alone. Kid Flash and Jinx had already made it. They were to busy making themeselves at home to notice the Titans. Jinx was at the couch, watching some lame soap oprea on Tv. Kid Flash was rading the fridge of anything edible.

"Hey Kid Flash! How's it goin!" Cyborg yelled to the boy at the fridge. Kid Flash looked up to see six pairs of eyes on him. He shoved all the food in the fridge and procceded to act like he didn't do anything. Beast Bot laughed and walked over to boy.

"Same old Kid Flash" Beast Boy joked. Starfire, Robin, Raven, and Terra had all joined Jinx on the couch.

A moment later the door slide open and five more people ran into the building. They all ran over to the couch.

Bumble Bee yelled an order: "Speedy change it to the news!" The Archer jumped over the couch and landed right in front of the Tv. He turned the Dial and it was soon on Channel 14, The News. He went and sat on the HUGE couch. It could fit at least twenty people, If not thirty. Aqualad took a seat next to his girlfriend. He put an arm around her shoulder, and kissed her cheek.

"I was worried about you Rae" He told her, she smiled and then they both turned there attention towards the Tv.The asian lady from before was talking.

_"There all gone!" She yelled at the camera._

_"Titans West," The camera changed to a shot of the inside of the tower. "Gone!"_

_"Titans East," The camera changed to a shot of the inside of their tower. "Gone!"_

_"Titans South," The camera changed to a shot of the inside of their tower. "Gone!"_

_"Jinx, Kid Flash, Kole, Bushido, Red Star," Screen split to four differant locations. "Gone! Gone! Gone! Gone!"_

_The screen changed back to the lady, She was on the street, and there were swat teams behind her._

_"You can run and you can hide Titans, But we'll find you" She said._

A bird-a-rang it a button on the Tv dial and the Television turned off. The Titans turned around to see that Titans South had arrived -Jericho, Wildebeast, Argent, HotSpot, And The Herald-. So had Kole and Gnnark. And From the looks of it, Jericho liked the Idea of living with Kole for awhile.

Raven sat on the couch next to Aqualad, She had a scared look on her face. This didn't unnoticed by Aqualad.

"Whats wrong Rae?" He asked with concern in his voice. She didn't look at him, but still looked forward. "Oh...Nothing...I'll Be back" She said, Then Teleported away.

"Raven!" He yelled, But She was gone.

_____________________________________________________________

**Yeah. i know. it sucked.**

**Should i keep going?**

**Any Ideas?**

**reveiws are greatly appreciated:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heh we have ANOTHER snowday! So much snow so little time...anyway this is gonna be short...**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Raven!" But she had dissapeared. Aqualad turned to the rest of the Titans. "Where'd she go?!" He asked no one in particular. No one answered at first. No one had an answer. But then a little green Changling spoke.

"I think I know" He said with a small smile. Then told the titans what he knew.

**- **

Raven reapeared in a small field covered in grass and flowers. She didn't see anyone, and couldn't hear anything but the birds. She was worried. She didn't know if they had been kidnapped or not. She turned around and saw two things that broke her heart. A broken Communicater, and a small blue blanket. She picked the objects up and looked around.

_'This is all my fault, I should have came here sooner" _She thought to herself. Then with a sad sigh she teleported back to Madagascar.

**-**

Aqualad sat impatiantly on the couch. He didn't know if Raven was alright or not, He was worried. But who wouldn't be if there girlfriend magicly dissapeared?

Raven reappeared and fell backwords onto the couch. She looked sad; like she was about to cry. Aqualad cheered up right away. He hugged her and started asking questions.

"Rae! Where'd you go?! Why didn't you tell anyone!?" She didn't answer. She just sat there. The Tv was then turned on by Jericho, who was HOLDING HANDS with Kole! All the Titans looked to see what the Asian lady was saying.

"_We have captured three of the Titans: Melvin, Timmy, and Teether." _Thats when Raven looked up.

_"They are being held in a high security Jail Cell in California." _

Raven saw the picture, The kids were scared, and in a cold jail cell.

All the Titans gasped. Raven kissed Aqualad on the cheek. Then she stood up and disappeared again.

**-**

She reappeared at the prison. There were gaurds and and Tv crews. The asian lady looked away from the camera.

"Its a Titan! Get her!" The lady yelled. She said some more things to the camera, before turning back towards the action, only to be punched in the face by Raven.

All the Titans watched the lady get knocked down on the Tv and cheered.

Raven knocked the camera guy out. The camera fell the the ground so all you could see was peoples feet. It sounded like Raven was winning, since you could see gaurds laying on the ground. The Titans still watched from the safe house.

Raven unlocked the cell door and the kids (and an invisable bobby) all ran out. They all hugged her and Raven got ready to teleport them all back.

There was a loud bang, and then they were gone. All that was left in the room was knocked out gaurds, and an Asian lady with a black eye...And a gun. (Dun, Dun, Duuunnnnn!)

_**-**_

They all appeared at the safe house. Raven colapsed backwards but Aqualad caught her. They had all heard the Bang, and were worried. Aqualad slowly moved Raven's hand away from her stomach. There was blood. She had been shot. He let a small tear fall from his eye then ran her to the Mad Bay.

-

-

-

**IM SO EVIL!!!!**

**hehe that was fun:)))))))))))**

**well please reveiw!!**


	4. Chapter 3 Rewrite

**i mostly only redid the middle and end...tell me if u like it any**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Raven!" But she had dissapeared. Aqualad turned to the rest of the Titans. "Where'd she go?!" He asked no one in particular. No one answered at first. No one had an answer. But then a little green Changling spoke.

"I think I know" He said with a small smile. Then told the titans what he knew.

**- **

Raven reapeared in a small field covered in grass and flowers. She didn't see anyone, and couldn't hear anything but the birds. She was worried. She didn't know if they had been kidnapped or not. She turned around and saw two things that broke her heart. A broken Communicater, and a small blue blanket. She picked the objects up and looked around.

_'This is all my fault, I should have came here sooner" _She thought to herself. Then with a sad sigh she teleported back to Madagascar.

**-**

Aqualad sat impatiantly on the couch. He didn't know if Raven was alright or not, He was worried. But who wouldn't be if there girlfriend magicly dissapeared?

Raven reappeared and fell backwords onto the couch. She looked sad; like she was about to cry. Aqualad cheered up right away. He hugged her and started asking questions.

"Rae! Where'd you go?! Why didn't you tell anyone!?" She didn't answer. She just sat there. The Tv was then turned on by Jericho, who was HOLDING HANDS with Kole! All the Titans looked to see what the Asian lady was saying.

"_We have captured three of the Titans: Melvin, Timmy, and Teether." _Thats when Raven looked up.

_"They are being held in a high security Jail Cell in California." _

Raven saw the picture, The kids were scared, and in a cold jail cell.

All the Titans gasped. Raven kissed Aqualad on the cheek. Then she stood up and disappeared again.

**-**

She reappeared at the prison. There were gaurds and and Tv crews. The asian lady looked away from the camera.

"Its a Titan! Get her!" The lady yelled. She said some more things to the camera, before turning back towards the action, only to be punched in the face by Raven.

All the Titans watched the lady get knocked down on the Tv and cheered.

***Ravens POV***

I knocked the Asian Lady out with a single punch, but i wasn't sure if she was completely out. I dodged a punch from a gaurd and used my powers to throw him across the room. I watched him hit the wall with a nasty crack. Maybe a little too hard. I knocked the camera man down and the camera fell to the ground. It landed on its side but the record light stayed on.

I knocked out the rest of the gaurds within five minutes. They _really_ needed better training. I ran over to the cell that Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Bobby were in. Bobby was invisable, but knew he was there. He would never ever leave those kids. I used my powers to break the lock on the cell. The lock broke and the door slammed open. The kids ran over to me and I told them I was gonna teleport us back.

I got ready to leave, holding the kids close. Then there was a loud _Bang!_ and all was silent. I felt a rush of pain through my stomach. I knew the bullet had hit me, and with out thinking I teleported back.

-

***Aqualads POV***

I heard that. It broke my heart. I didn't know if it hit her, but Who would even try to kill her? She was bueatiful, Smart, Powerful...She was perfect. I knew they wouldn't kill a kid, with powers or not, thats just wrong. So if anyone was hurt, it would be her. So I waited. I saw her disappear, she was on her way here. I hope.

-

Whats taking her so long? Its been three minutes! It normal only takes seconds to teleport! Trust me, I know. But she could be hurt...

-

Finally, There was a flash of purple, and Raven and the kids appeared. I ran up to her, only to have her fall back into my arms. She looked paler than usual, and her eyes were shut. She had her hand on her stomach, and it was stained red. My eyes widened as I removed her hand to get a better look. I was panicing. She was bleeding badly.

She had been Shot.

_Shot!_

I couldn't beleive it. My sweet, sweet Raven, had been shot.

Without another thought I let a tear fall from my eye, then rushed her to the Med Bay.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**OK! now tell me...Was that a little better?**

**I have NEVER used POV's before...Did I do good with that?**

**Well i just thought i could have donw better on the last Chapter so i rewrote it...**

**Reveiws are greatly appreciated:)))**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!:D **

**Sorry its been so long...Ive been busy, And this is gonna be short...But i felt the need to update:)**

**Sorry if Aqualad seems OOC...**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Aqualad took Raven in his arms and ran as fast as he could to the Infirmery. He looked down at the girl in his arms. Her face was pale - Paler - and her eyes were closed.

_"Hiding in a Cave...Breaking the Law....And this is what happens!?"_ The Atlantian thought to himself.

"_I dont care what Robin or Bee says, If Rae's with me, Im out" _He finished, Pushing throught the rest of the crowd to the doorless room. Cyborg was already there. Aqualad put Raven down on the bed and put his hand on the wound to stop the bleeding.

**-**

Hours later Raven layed on the same bed, eyes closed. Aqualad sat on a chair beside her, holding her hand. He was asleep, a looked of worry frozen on his face. Raven had bandages around her stomach. She was floating inches above the bad, and glowing slighly.

Aqualad woke when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Cyborg.

"How is she?" He asked nervously.

Cyborg smiled. "She'll be fine. She's been healing herself for the past few hours, and if she keeps it up, She'll be good as new by morning" Aqualad smiled.

"I'll go tell the others" Cyborg finished as he walked out of the Med Bay.

**-**

Cyborg walked through the doors to find the Titans watching a movie. He half expected them to have gone to bad by now, But they most likely couldn't sleep without al least knowing if Raven was alright.

"Robin" Cyborg wispered. Robin heard him and turned around in his seat.

"Is she okay?" Robin asked, worry could be heard in his voice. All the other Titans were now looking at Cyborg.

Cyborg smiled. "She's gonna be fine"

"Oh that is glorious news!" Starfire said, jumpin out of her seat. The rest of the Titans just smiled, then went back to the movie. Timmy, Teether, Melvin, and (Invisable) Bobby, were asleep already.

**-**

Aqualad couldn't go back to sleep. Knowing that his girl was going to be ok made him too happy to go to sleep.=D

He had a plan, But it would only work if Raven was with him. He wouldn't do it with out her. He decided to wait till she was awake to ask her.

**-Morning-**

Aqualad awoke to a small squeeze on his hand. He yawned and opened his eyes. Raven was sitting up in her bed, clearly fine. She had taken the bandages off, and he face was...just normal pale now.

"Rae! Your awake!" He exclaimed giving her a hug. She just smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Fine" She told him. He smiled, but it soon disapeared and he looked down at the ground.

"Whats wrong with you?" She asked him.

"Um, Rae...I have something I have to ask you?"

"What is it?"

"If I left, would you go with me?"

"Hell yeah I'd go with you! Why'd you ask? You arn't leaving, are you?!" He slowly nodded.

"And I want you to go with me..." He looked up at her hopefully.

She thought for a minute before answering. "I will" He smiled at her and hugged her gently.

"Can I at least ask you why you want to leave?" She asked him.

"We have been breaking the law, and that just doesn't feel right. Then you got hurt..." Aqualad explained.

"So where are we going?"

"Well I was planning on doing what the Government said. Become _normal_ people"

She nodded.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**So....How was it? Sorry again! I made Aqualad crazy I think....Oh well;)...**

**Reveiws are greatly appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Meh. Im sick:( So here is one SHORT chapter to add to this terrible story**

**-**

**-**

**-**

It was morning now, but most of the Titans had not waken up yet. Only a few: Aqualad, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Speedy. The rest were sleeping, either on the couch or the floor. Jericho was laying back on the couch; He had his arm around Kole, who was leaning on him. Bumble Bee was sleeping upsidedown on the couch. Hot Spot and Argent seemed to like each other, Since Argent was basicly laying on top of him. And the other Titans were...somewhere...You all know they were sleeping:)

"Robin, can I talk to you for a minute?" Aqualad asked. He was going to tell him that Raven and him were leaving.

"Sure" Robin walked over to the far end of the building, away from the couch full of sleeping Titans. When he caught up to Aqualad he spoke.

"Whatcha need?" He asked. Aqualad looked down at the teen.

"I need to tell you something, and im not sure if your going to like it..."

"Go on..." Robin said.

"Uhh...Me and Rae are leaving..." He said uneasily.

"What!?" Robin was surprised.

"I told you that you wouldn't like it..."

"You two cant just leave!" He was angry now.

"We talked about it last night! We decided that we are and you cant stop us!" This yelling had woken up the other Titans, and now all eyes were on the two boys yelling at each other.

"Your not leaving! Thats an order!" Robin yelled sternly.

"Your not my leader! I dont have to take orders from you!" Aqualad yelled back.

Robin was going to say something, but Bumble Bee interupted him.

"But I am. Your not leaving" She said, landing next to Robin.

"Watch me" He said, then turned away from them.

"Aqualad, Why do you want to leave?" His Leader asked him calmly.

"I cant do it" He simply said.

"Cant do what?" She asked him.

"Break the law... Its not what I do, It not what Rae does, Its not what Any of us do. Im sorry, But I cant" He stated, then walked back to the infirmery, Not caring that every pair of eyes in the building were on him.

He sat down by Raven and sensing that he was there, sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"Did you tell them? How'd it go?" She asked him.

He sighed then Smiled, "It could have gone better..." She smiled too.

They heard a small noise and looked to see Speedy at the door.

"Um...Hey Speedy" Aqualad said. Speedy walked into the room followed by Kole and Jericho.

"We have to to tell you something" Speedy said, wispering.

Raven and Aqualad didnt move, just looked at them.

"We cant do it either, We want to go with you" Kole said.....

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Ok that sucked:( but im sick, so i cant think straight...Sorryy:((( **

**Anywayy...i need EVERONE who is reading this story to make a Aquaven one shot or something for me! cuz im tired of there not being enough of them out there!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok im gonna try to write another Chapter this weekend...but dont get your hopes up...i have basketball today and basketball and softball tomorrow...not that anyone cares...lol:) I stll dont get how ANYONE likes this story...But im gonna keep writeing it...cuz i want to... ;)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Y-You what?" Aqualad asked, shocked.

"We want to go with you two" Kole started.

"Breaking that law...It just feels so wrong" Speedy finished.

_'So can we?"_ Jericho signed.

"Yeah you guys can come....If we can even get out" Aqualad told them.

"Robins gonna be watching us. He really doesn't want us to leave" Raven said.

"We'll get past him!" Kole said with her natural cheeriness. **A/N Is that a word?**

"What we need is a plan" Speedy said.

"_Sooo...Anyone got one?"_ Jericho signed. Everyone shook there heads.

"Why dont we just sneak out tonight when everyone sleeping?" Raven Suggested.

"Of Course! Why didn't I think of that?!" Speedy exclaimed.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Aqualad askd with a smirk.

**-**

**-L8r when everone is asleep-**

**-**

Everyone had gone to bed, and Aqualad, Raven, Speedy, Jericho, and Kole had packed up already. Tonight was the the night they were leaving, to go live as normal city people. Or at least they were leaving.

Speedy was in the closet. They had found a door in there and Speedy was going to check it out. The others would follow later. He was going to make sure it led out. He slowly opened the door, and walked though it. In front of him was a long passage. There were Spider webs everywhere. He walked forward and almost fell through a hole in the floor.

'_I guess the only way to go is down'_ He thought with a sigh. Then he looked down the hole and jumped.

He landed in water. It smelled and this water was filthy. When he surfaced he saw eyes looking at him. He grabbed a waterproof flashlight out of his pocket and turned it on. In front of him was... an alligator.

"_Where the hell am I?! Is this a deathtrap!?"_ He thought as the alligator swam towards him. He knew he could outswim it.

'_Dammit! Fish boy should be down here!' _The animal was only a few feet in front of him now.

_'C'mon Speedy! You've seen this all the time on Tv!" _With that thought he jumped on the gator. The gator started to do a death roll. Speedy was getting dizzy, and the gator ramming him into a wall and randomly going underwater was not helping at all.

Speedy took a chance when the gator was near the edge of the water. He jumped off of it and onto the concrete. Speedy jumped up onto his feet and ran until he found another door. He opened it and ran through.

It led outside. He was Bruised, Bleeding, and his clothes were torn. He walked forward and Saw Aqualad, Raven, Jericho, and Kole.

"What happened to you?!" Kole asked him.

"Nothing important...Why did I have to go through there?!" He yelled/asked.

"Um...You didn't" Aqualad said sheepeshly.

"What?! How did you guys get out here?" He yelled/asked again.

"Uhh...The Front Door..." Aqualad said....

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Awww Poor Speedy:(**

**Good, Bad, Terrible, Funny?? WHAT?!?!**

**Reveiws are greatly appreciated:D**


End file.
